Faction High Part 2
by CassandraCharlese
Summary: Tris and the gang are going to Faction High School in Chicago. This story picks up right where my other story Faction High ended, but it is not the same. Wait and see what's in store for the group of friends this time. They might make new friends, but might make a few more enemies at the same time. I don't own the characters Veronica Roth does. I just control what happens to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I almost forgot how much I love writing. Well this is the start to part two of Faction High. It picks up right where Faction High Part 1 ended, so if you haven't read the first part of the story, you might not want to read this one. Okay I'm done now so her you go!**

**Chapter 1**

It's been four weeks since the gang wrapped Peter's house and surprisingly, he hasn't done anything. We figured that we would be the first people he would suspect, but he hasn't even questioned us. This relieved everyone else, but scared me. Since he hasn't taken action, that means that he's waiting, plotting his revenge. On another note, Tobias has healed completely, and is back to playing football. Offseason that is. Him and I are still going strong and I couldn't be happier.

I find myself smiling at the last thought and then walk through the doors of the school. I head towards my locker and see Peter leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. My smile fades and all of a sudden anger flows through my whole body. My fists clench and I keep walking. I turn the corner and see Tobias at my locker, technically his locker, and my smile comes back.

"Hey love." Tobias says grabbing both of my hands.

"Hey babe. You want to do me a favor?" I say in my seductive voice. To add to it, I also step forward to where there is no space in between us.

"Anything."

I lean in a little more and put my lips to his ear. "Open my locker for me."

I step away from him and start laughing hysterically. I look at his face and he just looks shocked.

"What the hell did you say?" Zeke says confused.

"I asked him to open my locker for me." I say in between my gasps for air. After I tell him, Zeke joins in on the laughter too. I look back at Tobias and he's now looking at Zeke with a death glare. He mumbles something under his breath but then proceeds to turning the dial on my locker. It pops open and then he reaches over and slams Zeke's closed.

"Hey bro, don't be mad at me because you get no action from Tris!"

We both roll our eyes and I kiss him goodbye before walking to first period.

"Hey Uri." I say taking my seat.

These past couple weeks, Uriah and I have gotten closer. I guess it's because he's always with Tobias now. It's very scary how alike him and Zeke are though. I think they were supposed to be twins. They're already in the same grade and speak at the same time so I mean, they're more than halfway there.

"Hey Tris. How are you today?"

"Pretty good. Why are you so cheerful?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just excited for tonight." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh. I uh….have a….date."

"Oh my gosh Uriah with who?!" I say a little too loud.

"Will you please keep it down! It's with no one okay?"

"Nope, you have to tell me. You know I'm not going to let it go until you do."

"I'll tell you eventually, or you might just figure it out sooner or later. I think it's more fun that way."

"Ugh you suck."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you and Uriah's conversation Ms. Prior, but you're needed in the principal's office." Ms. Williams says looking disappointed.

I get up from my desk and grab my pass from her desk. Before I walk out I glance at Cara and she has a devious smirk on her face. I grunt a little and then push the door open. I'm halfway to the principal's office when Zeke stops me.

"Why are you out of class?" I say confused.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I got called down to see Ms. Matthews."

"So did I." I say looking down at my pass again.

We both shrug and then walk into the waiting room. The receptionist tells us that she will call us in a moment and for us to just wait.

"What the hell did we do?" Zeke whispers to me.

"I have no idea. We haven't gotten into any trouble. I mean, the week just started."

"Maybe Pet-"

Before Zeke could finish his sentence, Mrs. Matthews comes out of her office and motions for us to come take a seat in the two chairs that are in front of her principal desk. We both obey and are completely silent.

"Now, why do you two think you are here?" She say delicately sitting down in her big chair.

"We have no idea." I say before Zeke has the chance to say something stupid.

"Interesting."

We wait in silence, her staring at both of us for about five minutes straight.

"So are you going to tell us why we're here or nah?" Zeke says about to explode."

"Well you aren't in trouble."

We both let out a sigh of relief before I say, "We still don't know why we're here though."

"That is simple. Zeke, you are the most well known guy at this school because you are so loud. Not everyone likes you, but they still know of you."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"And Tris," She says ignoring Zeke's question. I look over at him and he looks like he wants to punch something. "I like you. You're humble and trustworthy, and the only one that can keep him under control I see."

"What makes you think I can keep him under control? Why not ask his girlfriend to do whatever it is you want us to do?"

"Because I don't trust his girlfriend like I do you. I went to school with your parents and you are just like your mother. Just both of you, do as I say and there won't be a problem. Got it?"

Zeke and I both look at each other and he shrugs. We look back to Mrs. Mathews and both say "Got it."

"Now this is a very simple task, yet it is very important. You understand?"

"Yes we understand! Now just tell us what you want us to do!" Zeke says clearly getting impatient. I clench my fist and punch him in the stomach causing him to groan.

"As I was saying, I handpicked you out of all of the students in this school, so you better do this job right. I want the both of you to take care of my niece."

**There you have it. The first chapter to Faction High Part 2. I will try to update tomorrow night, but no promises. Sorry guys! If it's not tomorrow, then it will be sometime soon. I can promise that. I hope you liked this chapter even though nothing really happened. I have a plan and I think that all of ya'll will like the next one. Review please and tell me what you think, or what you want to happen. Love every single one of ya'll and thanks for the support.**

**BYE BYE(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys spring break is over for me and today was my first day back. I had a little extra time today, so I wrote this chapter. Hope ya'll like it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay before we agree to this, I'm gonna need to know her age."

"Zeke." I say glaring at him.

"What? I don't want to be taking care of a baby….that's all."

"Mhmm."

"Don't worry Zeke. She is your age. Today was her first day at Faction High and she chose to be Dauntless even though I begged her to choose Erudite." Mrs. Matthews says leaning back in her chair.

"What's wrong with Dauntless?" Zeke and I scream at the same time. We've been doing that a lot lately which is scaring me because it means that I'm starting to think like him.

"Settle down. Nothing is wrong with Dauntless. I just think that she would fit in better with Erudite. I don't like how much you all party every weekend. You Dauntless are just crazy."

"Thank you!" Zeke says through a huge smile."

Mrs. Matthews rolls her eyes and then continues. "Now her name is Fallon. She will have 4th period with you Tris, fifth period with you Zeke, and then of course P.E with everyone since Dauntless members all have the same class. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I say getting tired of listening. For once, I want to get back to class, but that's probably only because it's second period now and Tobias is probably getting worried that I'm not there. Then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I assume that it's him.

"Please take care of my girl. She's like a daughter to me." She says while filling out passes for us.

"We will." Zeke says standing up. I stand up with him and am about to grab our passes, but then Mrs. Matthews looks at me. I guess she's waiting for assurance.

"Don't worry Mrs. Matthews. We got this." She lets a small smile come across her face and then we take our passes and both walk out of her office. When we get in the hallway, we both let out a sigh.

"Damn, that took forever."

"I know it did. I have to hurry and get to second period before the bell rings though so Four will stop worrying." I say hugging him goodbye. I start to walk away and then Zeke calls my name.

"She better be hot." He says when I turn around. I laugh and then run to my class.

I open the door and everyone's eyes turn to me. I find Tobias, and he smiles at me and I think I see him sigh too. I walk over to Mr. Cannon and hand him my pass. He nods and then motions for me to go and sit down. I walk to my seat and Tobias watches me until I sit down in the seat next to him.

"Sorry I got called into the principal's office." I say when I sit down next to him.

"For what?"

"Long story that I will tell you at lunch. We aren't in trouble, she just wants us to do a favor for her."

"Wait….we….us….who is the other person?"

"Oh. Zeke. I don't know why she picked him of all people. Like I said though, I promise I will explain everything at lunch. Now tell me what the hell we're supposed to be doing."

"Well class is almost over, so we won't be able to start on it now, but we have a project to do. We're partners by the way. I was thinking we could just go over to your house after school and work on it. I would say mine, but I don't think we'd get any work done with Zeke and Uriah there."

Right after he says the last word, the bell rings. I smile and we both get up to leave and he grabs my hand. He ends up walking me to my third period and I kiss him goodbye and remind him once again that I will explain everything that happened at lunch.

"Alright love birds. Time to go to class." Zeke says in our ears. We both smile, and then break away from each other. Tobias turns to leave and then turns around to face us one more time. He punches Zeke in the arm and then kisses me on the cheek. I remind him that he's about to be late so he runs down the hallway as fast as he can.

We walk into the classroom and both sit down.

"Mrs. Matthews is crazy. She says that she doesn't like her niece partying and doing all the things that Dauntless does, but then wants the party king to show her around."

"What about you little missy? You're pretty much the definition of Dauntless yourself."

Before I could answer, an Aide comes into our classroom to get Zeke and me out. "What now?" We both think. Zeke and I walk out into the hallway and there is a blonde girl that is just a little bit taller than I am standing outside leaning against some lockers. I look at Zeke and we're both confused. Then I get it.

"Oh you must be Fallon."

"Yeah. I'm Mrs. Matthews' niece. You two must be Zeke and Tris."

"Damn, she is hot." Zeke whispers in my ear. I step on his foot as hard as I can and he groans from the pain.

"Yes we are. Sorry we just didn't realize that we'd be meeting you right now. I know the two of us have next period together so I was just thinking I would meet you then."

"Oh . Matthews wanted me to meet you as soon as possible." She says smiling.

Fallon seems like a nice girl. I think that she will be fine here.

"Well you can sit with us at lunch and we will introduce you to our group of friends fi that's okay with you of course." I say and she just nods.

"So have you met anyone that goes here yet besides us?" Zeke says when he's finally able to speak.

"Yes I've met one boy that is really nice. He's very handsome too. We're actually going on a date tonight." She says with an even bigger smile than before.

"Wow. First day and you already have a date. Well who is it with? We might know them if they're Dauntless."

"Yes they are Dauntless and he's just one of the nicest people I have ever met. We ran into each other this morning, literally. He picked me up and introduced himself. We got to talking and then he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him tonight. His name is Uriah."

"Uriah!?" Zeke and I both scream at the same time.

**Well this is all I have for you today. I might start on the next chapter tonight, but I won't promise it will be uploaded today. I will try my best, but I probably won't be able to do anything else with it until Saturday or Sunday night. I love ya'll and please don't forget to review. I want to know the thoughts going through ya'lls head. Do you like it? Hate it? Have any ideas? Just let me know. Until next time,**

**BYE BYE(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So I take it you do know him?" Fallon says stepping a little away from us.

"Uh yeah. He's my little brother."

"And one of my bestfriends." I add.

"Oh. Well he seems really cool. I guess I will get to sit with him at lunch since you are all friends. I better get back to third period now. Nice meeting you two. Zeke, I will see you at lunch and Tris, I will see you next period."

We say bye to her and walk back into the classroom. I look over at Zeke and his eyes are wide and he just looks confused.

"Zeke, you okay?"

"How can HE pull THAT?"

I just laugh and then so does he.

"She seems nice though. She'll be good for him."

"Yeah we'll see. I'm not so sure about her…"

"Why not? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. There's just something weird."

Just then, the bell rings. I feel like I haven't even been at school all day since I haven't been in class. I meet Tobias at our lockers and we walk to 4th period hand in hand. We both sit down, and then Fallon comes in. I motion for her to come and sit behind me.

"Four this is Fallon, Mrs. Matthews' niece. Fallon, this is my boyfriend Four."

"Nice to meet you." Four says not smiling.

"You too." She says before turning to me. "Tris, how do you meet all of these cute guys?"

"I don't know. It kind of just happened." I say laughing. "Now at lunch there will be me, you, Zeke, Four, Uriah, Christina, Will, and Marlene. You know me, Four and Zeke so I'll explain to you everyone else. Christina is my best friend, she never stops talking and she's absolutely crazy. Will is dating Christina and he's kind of quiet, but funny. Marlene is Zeke's girlfriend and to be honest we all don't think that is going to last long. I don't really know how to describe her. She doesn't talk a lot. Got all that?"

"Wait so why are Zeke and Uriah in the same grade?"

"Well Zeke is a year older than Uriah is, but they were both inseparable when they were younger so their parents held Zeke back a year to be in the same grade as his little brother." Four answers.

"So basically everyone is in a relationship within your group except for Uriah?"

"Yupp. Until now." I say raising my eyebrows.

"We aren't yet, but I hope we will be." She says laughing.

"Woah what?" Four says confused.

"She met Riah this morning and he asked her out."

"Way to go Uriah." He says turning around to face the front.

I give him a death glare. He's going to get something for that later.

Class ends and we all walk to lunch together. We all sit down in our usual places and Fallon sits down next to Uriah. We grab our food from the middle of the table and then I introduce Fallon to everyone.

"So Fallon, why did you choose Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Well I've heard a lot about the Dauntless here. You are all crazy and just fun. I wanted to be a part of that."

"Well Fallon. You're about to realize one of the best parts of choosing Dauntless." Uriah says sliding her some Dauntless cake.

"Chocolate cake? That's it?" She says looking at it.

"Dauntless chocolate cake. Now eat it." Zeke says.

Fallon takes a little bight of the cake and then her eyes go wide just like mine did.

"This is amazing." She says shoving down the rest.

We all talk for a little while, but then just end up having our own little conversations.

"Why don't we leave lunch early?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I would, but that means that you can't gawk over Fallon anymore."

"Tris, really? You know I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else. I mean yes she's pretty, but she just seems odd."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just something about her."

"That's funny. Zeke said the exact same thing." I say standing up and walking out of the cafeteria. I hear Tobias' footsteps behind me and all of a sudden, everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am so sorry it has taken me a while to update, I have had a lot going on. I'm not going to bore ya'll with the details, so here you go:**

**Chapter 4**

I wake up in a dark room and have no idea where I am. I stretch both arms out in front of me and walk until I bump into a wall. Then I hear a couple things fall on the ground and bend down to figure out what they are. Mops. That's when I realize I am in one of the janitor's closets_. _I follow the wall, running into more things in the process, and finally find the light switch which is all the way at the back of the closet. I turn around to open the door and see a note on it. "Keep your eyes open Tris. Anything can happen when you're oblivious."

The note doesn't scare me, it just makes me angry. I have to find out who did this, even though I have two suspects already. I will find out and I will get revenge.

I open the door and realize that I am in the closet right next to the nurse's office, which explains how someone could've dragged me here without getting questioned. I grab my phone from my back pocket and see that it is 1:45. We're in the last 15 minutes of 6th period. _Have I really been out for more than an hour?_

I start to walk towards the gym since I'm supposed to be in P.E right now, but then I stop. I turn around and walk back towards the nurse's office and the closet I just came out of. First I open the door of the small room and grab the sign off of the door. I shove it in my backpack and then walk into the nurse's office.

"What's wrong baby?" the nurse asks when she sees me.

"I have a really bad headache." I say rubbing my head. It wasn't a lie, my head did start hurting all of a sudden.

"Lay down Ms. Prior, you don't look very good. I will get you something for your head."

I nod and look in the mirror before laying down on the little cot. My face is completely while for some reason, and it scares me a little. I lay down right when she comes back with the medicine.

"Okay sweaty, take this first," she says handing me a pill. "And then this after. The first one will help with your head and the second will cause the color to come back into your face."

I obey and then stand up to look in the mirror again. The medicine worked instantly. My head stopped hurting and my face looks normal now.

I tell her thank you and then she gives me a pass to class. Instead of walking to the gym, I walk to my French class since there is only 2 minutes left of 6th period. I think about stopping to get my French book but then say screw it since I can't open my own locker anyways. The bell rings and I wait for everyone to come out of the classroom before going in. Of course, I am the first one here.

"Hello Tris, why are you here so early?" Mrs. Leroy says confused. I understand why. I'm usually one of the last ones to show up to class.

"Just not having a very good day. Kind of want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"I understand." She says with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Well I hope your day gets better."

I smile back and then more students start to trickle in. Tobias come in last and doesn't say a word to me. I don't really know what to say. I know he deserves an explanation since he probably thinks I ditched him, I just don't want to give him one here.

"Can we talk after school?" I say in a whisper so Mrs. Leroy won't hear.

He starts to say something back, but then Mrs. Leroy starts talking louder so that everyone can hear her.

"Classe bien. Vous allez faire équipe et faire une présentation. Cela sera dû vendredi et à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas le temps de classe pour travailler. Choisissez vos partenaires maintenant et commencer." (So ya'll don't have to translate it, it says the class is doing a project and they have to pick a partner and work on it on their own time.)

"I guess I don't have a choice now." He says not looking at me.

Part of me is sad and mad that he is acting like that, but I understand why. The other part of me is impressed that he finally learned French. We don't talk for the rest of the period, and that bothers me a lot, but he has to talk to me after school.

The bell rings and he practically runs out of the class. _He must be really mad at me._ I walk out of the double doors of the school and he is already gone. I get in my car and drive home. It feels like it takes forever. I pull up to my house and see a ambulance in my driveway. My heart stops and I park in the street. I get out of my car as fast as I can and run up to the front door.

"What's going on?" I say when I see Christina's mom by the doorway.

"Your mom had a heart attack. They are taking her to hospital to run some tests. I'm sure she is going to be okay Tris. They said that she still has a pulse. I'm glad I was over here when it happ-"

"Why didn't you call me?" I say frustrated. My mouth is completely dry.

"I tried. You didn't answer. I called Christina and told her to tell you to come home, but she said that you weren't in 6th period so she had no idea where you were. She told me she would look for you."

So it's Cara and/or Peter's fault that I wasn't here for my mother. They had to put me in that stupid closet.

I ball my hands into fists and can't speak or move. I hear my name and then she puts her hand on my shoulder which snaps me back to reality. I take a deep breath and then turn towards the door slowly. Then I start to run. I don't think, I just run. I have no idea where I am going, but I don't stop. I look around and I have no idea where I am, but I still can't stop. I hear a car behind me and realize that I'm running in the street. The car stops behind me and I hear the door open and then close. I start running even faster, which I didn't know was possible. I hear footsteps and my breathing gets heavier than it was before. I don't dare to look back because I know that will slow me down. I turn the corner and can't hear the footsteps anymore. That's when I look behind me. There is no one there. I turn to look the way that I am going and then think that I should start trying to go back toward my house, but I don't want to. I keep running straight. I blink my eyes, and a tear falls down my cheek. I blink again and then I run into something. Not something, someone. I assume it's the person that was following me earlier and fear rushes through my body. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me into his body. The tears start to flow even more and I just close my eyes, waiting and preparing myself for what is about to happen.

"Tris, it's okay. Baby it's me. I got you. It's okay. It's okay."

I slide down to the ground and he does the same so he won't have to let me go. We sit there in silence, me crying on his shoulder.

**Hope ya'll liked it and don't hate me. Review please and tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions as well. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story already. I love ya'll and ya'll are the reason I keep going. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. For those of ya'll who don't know, I write all of my chapter as I go. They are not pre-written so that is why it takes me a while. Well once again, thank you for all of your support and until next time,**

**BYE BYE (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in one week. Ya'll are lucky I had some extra time to write today. Anyways here is:**

**Chapter 5**

I wake up in Tobias' bed and rub my eyes. They are still swollen from how much I cried last night. I am about to get up to go find Tobias when he comes in the room.

"Hey are you okay?" He says sitting on the bed and wrapping his arms around me.

I just nod.

"I was on my way to your house so we could work on the project when I saw the ambulance and you running out of the house. I followed you to make sure you didn't get into any trouble."

"Thank you." I mouth. For some reason, I couldn't make words come out of my mouth.

"Don't thank me. I acted like a jerk yesterday. I'm sorry Tris."

I swallow hard and then try to say something. It doesn't work so Tobias hands me the glass of water that is by the bed. I take a sip, clear my throat, and then try again.

"I'm sorry Tobias, but it wasn't my fault. Someone knocked me out and left me in one of the janitor's closets. I woke up and there was a note on the door that basically told me to watch out and to not be oblivious. I left the closet right when I woke up and got a note from the nurse's office. By that time, there was only a couple minutes left of 6th period."

"Tris calm down. You just said all of that without breathing." I didn't even notice that. He waits for me to take a deep breath and then continues, "I thought you left me for another guy or something. I was scared to death."

"Tobias I will never leave you. Especially not for another guy." I say hugging him pulling him into a hug.

"I know Tris. I know. I'm just stupid sometimes."

"I can't argue with that one." I say before kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiles and then kisses me again, this time with our tongues dancing.

"Wait what time is it?" I say breaking the kiss.

"A little after noon. I didn't think it was a good idea for you to go to school today, and I wasn't going to leave you here alone."

"Have you heard anything more about my mom?"

"I called Christina's mom and she said that she is fine. She is still at the hospital and they want to keep her there to run a few more tests, but she's positive that she's going to be back on her feet in no time."

"I have to go see her Tobias."

"I know." He says throwing me a pair of my black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and my black shirt that hangs off one shoulder.

"When did you get these?" I say confused.

"After I picked you up, you fell asleep on the way back to your place. I ran in and got you some clothes, then brought you here."

"Well you're coming to the hospital with me, so go get dressed." I say pushing him off of the bed.

He groans, walks over to his dresser, gets out some clothes, and walks to the bathroom.

I get dressed and pull my shirt on right when Tobias walks back into the room.

"Knock much?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry. I forgot." He shrugs and then kisses me on the forehead. That's when I notice that he doesn't have a shirt on. He turns around to grab one out of his closet and I see all the tattoos he has on his back. Without thinking, I walk over to him and run my finger down his muscular back.

"These are the symbols I drew for the factions. Why did you get all of them?"

"Because," he says turning around to face me. "I don't want to be just one thing. I want to be brave, smart, honest, selfless, and kind." (I know that's not the exact line, I didn't want it to be)

I look up into his eyes, and I can't look away. We stay there and for awhile, I forget about my mother in the hospital and Cara and Peter's cruelty. I just think about the love of my life and how I can be so lucky even when there is bad luck happening all around me.

"We better go. Your mom is expecting us."

I nod slowly and we walk downstairs and get into Tobias' car. I am glad that I get to see my mother. It seems like I haven't seen her in forever even though it's only been a little over a day.

We get to the hospital and go up to my mother's room. She looks pretty good for just having had a heart attack. We leave about an hour and a half after both of us just sitting there talking to her and she assures me that she will be fine.

We go back to Tobias' house and Zeke and Uriah are there waiting for us.

"Tris, where did you go yesterday during lunch?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah and during 6th period. You just disappeared." Zeke adds on.

I explain everything that happened just liked I did for Tobias.

"I think it was either Peter or Cara." I finish.

"Um Tris, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Cara and Peter didn't do that to you." Zeke says with a concerned look on his face.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?"

"Because Cara is out of town with her aunt, she has been since Saturday, and Peter got sent home in 3rd period yesterday for cussing out a teacher." Uriah says.

"There is one person that left right after the two of you though." Zeke says hesitantly.

"Who was it Zeke?" Tobias asks.

"It….it was Fallon…"

"No. Fallon wouldn't do that. She would never hurt someone on purpose. I don't believe it and neither should any of you." Uriah says walking out of the room.

"What do you think Tris?"Tobias asks with his emotionless expression.

"I don't know. I mean I really don't think that she would do something like this, but on the other hand I don't know her very well."

"And it would explain the note. The whole don't be oblivious thing." Zeke points out. "Uriah is just in denial because he likes her. I honestly think that she did it."

"Four, what are you thinking?" I say looking at his facial expression which has now changed to sympathetic.

"Hell I don't know. I think there's a possibility she did it. I mean, we don't have any other suspects. If she did do this, then that means she has something against Tris. The hard part is going to be figuring out what it is. We just all need to be careful."

"I agree." Zeke and I both say at the same time. Looks like we won't have Uriah's help on this one though.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I probably won't be able to upload again this weekend, so the next time might not be until next Monday. Review and give me some ideas or just constructive criticism. Thanks for all your support once again and until next time,**

**BYE BYE(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. This past week has just been crazy and kept me really busy. Anyways, enough of my excuses. Here is:**

**Chapter 6**

**Four/Tobias' POV:**

"So I talked to Fallon about what happened on Friday." Uriah says coming up to us.

"You did what?" Tris asks with wide eyes.

"I asked her if she did it and she said no."

"Bro of course she said no. She knows Tris is one of your best friends. Why the hell did she think she would just confess to kidnapping a girl you are good friends with?" Zeke asks giving Uriah his 'are you dumb' look.

"Because she tells me everything. She wouldn't lie to me guys and I believe her. You didn't hear the sincerity in her voice when I told her."

"Was she offended at all when you asked if she did it Uriah?" I jump in.

"No. Why would that matter?"

"Because I know Tris would beat me up if a thought like that even crossed my mind. No girl would just blow that off like it was nothing."

"He's right Uriah. I don't think any girl would be nonchalant if you accused her of kidnapping one of your best friends." Zeke helps.

"Why do you keep pointing out that she is one of my best friends?"

"To see if it will make you realize whose team you should be on. You've only known her for about a week now. You've known Tris way longer and trust her way more." Zeke says with a little frustration in his voice.

"Yes I do trust Tris way more than her, but the fact is, you all don't know who did it. Fallon is just someone you assume it was because she's new here. Tris didn't see anything that points to Fallon at all. Prove to me it was her and then I will owe all of you an apology. Until then, I'm staying on her side." And with that, he walks away into the sea of people in the hallway.

I look over at Tris, noticing that she has been way too quiet.

"Are you okay?" I say putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't, stupid. We've both known you long enough to know when you are lying and we know that this whole situation has you on edge." Zeke says leaning up against the lockers.

"I thought for sure he would come around and stick with me. He barely even knows anything about Fallon, but he knows everything about me. I just can't believe he chose her over me." She says looking down.

"It's going to be okay Tris. I promise. We're going to do everything we can to prove that she did that to you." I say hugging her.

"But it won't be okay after that. He doesn't care about helping us find out who did it, which means he doesn't really care about me either. If he did then he would be helping. He isn't even doing anything to prove it wasn't her." She says pulling away and looking at the ground again.

"Actually that is a very good point. I could probably talk him into trying to prove that it wasn't her and by doing that, he'll be figuring out that she actually did do it."

"Not bad Zeke. Get on that. In the mean time, I think we need to skip first period." I say lifting Tris' chin up so she would look at me.

"Why Four? I said I'm fine."

"Because I don't want you to have to go to a class where you have to sit right beside Uriah."

She nods and then the first bell rings. Zeke tells us that he can't afford to skip and goes to class. Tris and I walk out to my car and get in. We drive around for 45 minutes just listening to music and talking a little. I can see that it cheered her up a little and then head back to the school.

"We'll just tell them we went to check on your mom. They'll excuse it." I say when we walk in.

She says okay and we walk to our lockers. I open hers before mine and then grab a couple things. I slam mine shut and then notice that she's just standing there.

"Tris."

She turns around and she has a piece of paper in her hand. I wait for her to hand it to her and then read it out-loud.

"I know who kidnapped you the other day. Meet me in room 66A at 3:20."

I look up at her and she is standing there waiting for me to say something.

"You aren't going to go….are you?"

"I want to know who did this to me Tobias."

"Anyone could have put this in your locker. You are not going to meet them. I didn't know where you were Friday for about an hour and I almost went crazy. How do you expect me to let you go and meet someone in a room after school with you not knowing who the hell could be in there?"

"Then come with me if you are so worried about it. They saw something Tobias. They know who did it and that's one thing we need to figure out. If it is the person that kidnapped me then you will be there this time to protect me."

"Tris this is not a good idea."

"Come with me or not, I'm going either way."

With that she closes her locker and walks to second period. The bell rings and within two seconds the hallways are filled with people. I ball my hands into fists and punch my locker. A few heads turn to look at me and I just walk away.

The whole day goes by and Tris and I have barely even talked. At lunch, Uriah and Fallon found somewhere else to sit which was better for everyone. Christina was confused, but we explained the whole thing to her. Tris only looked at me a couple times and even now in seventh period, she hasn't said a word. The final bell rings and she is the first one up. I have to practically run out of the classroom to catch up with her. When I do, I grab her gently by the arm and force her to turn around.

"I'm not letting you do this alone."

"You can't stop me Four." She spits my nickname.

"I meant that I'm coming with you Tris. Now stop being mad at me. I'm just worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry." She says kissing me sweetly.

We walk to room 66A and see that the lights are off. Tris turns around to look at me as if asking me what to do and I just shrug. She turns back around and turns the doorknob. It's unlocked so we both walk in and close the door behind us. I grab Tris' hand so I know where she is and then feel for the light switch along the wall. When the room gets bright there is one person sitting on the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

"Hey Tris. Four. Surprised to see me."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Hehehe I bet you can probably guess who it is in that room. Anyways I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to upload again this weekend, but if not then it will be Monday. I love ya'll and I hope ya'll like the story. Thanks for the support. Until next time:**

**BYE BYE(:**


End file.
